Since the conception of Antimicrobial Disposable Seat Cover the most important thing to provide was a product that was reliable and affordable for the masses who are becoming ever more aware of the dangers of germs and various “creepy crawlers” that attack the human body in order to thrive. By using an Antimicrobial Disposable Seat Cover the world is introduced to a new line of defense products to protect themselves from exposure to the unwanted elements widely spread by human contact.
The Antimicrobial Disposable Seat Cover is an idea that developed over dinner after seeing a movie at a local theater. After extensive research, we found that the things left behind on movie seats by other people made our skin crawl: molds, hundreds of thousands of colonies of fecal matter, strains of flu and colds, E. coli, Staph, yeast, lice and bedbugs. An article from Channel 7 (Texas) stated: “it was everywhere, there wasn't a lot of difference where you tested whether it was the seat, the headrest, the armrest or the floor. They were all heavily contaminated.” And in an ABC 20/20 article, they said the following: “You have to be aware that the armrest, the seat and other areas of the theater are contaminated with the public that sat before you,” Tierno told 20/20. “When you wear short pants, or have open lesions in the skin, you might subject yourself to a risk of an infection.”
The not-so-Contaminated Seats:
In recent studies, the following seats contained low bacteria counts and/or harmless bacteria that were less likely to make you sick: a driver's seat, a New York City taxi seat, a San Francisco restaurant seat, a Hotel lobby seat, a Hotel room seat, a Bay Area Rapid Transit (BART) seat, and a toilet seat.
The Badly Contaminated Seats:
These seats contained high bacteria counts, including E. Coli. (The strains of E. coli found are not the deadly type, but are an indicator of the presence of fecal matter): a Movie theater seat, an Airport lounge seat, an Airplane seat, a Rental car seat, and a Park bench.
The thought of shoe booties worn by hospital personnel was the initial dream child to this product. The material needs to be light, disposable and biodegradable, but resistant to: Dust Mites, Bed Bugs, Lice, Mold, Feces and Bacteria/Viruses. This product also needed to be waterproof, breathable and as easy to use as a toilet seat cover. It will also need to be AstM f1670 tested just like the shoe booties for the hospitals. My research took me into the depths of a subject I never thought to look at. But now that I have, time is of the essence on the battle against inevitable exposure and illness. The following is detailed information on what happens and how it happens when exposed to Mold, Feces, Bacterial Viruses, and then Bed Bugs and Lice. All things all of us would rather live without.
Contact Transmission:
Contact transmission of a microorganism occurs when someone has direct contact with the infectious agent. This contact may be simple skin-to-skin contact such as touching a contaminated wound or a contaminated object. Contact transmission is one of the ways that the cold and the influenza viruses are transmitted. These viruses are expelled when an infected person breathes, coughs, or sneezes and the virus settles on objects in the environment, objects such as a computer keyboard, a doorknob, or a telephone receiver, or in this case, seats/chairs. An uninfected person will touch that object, touch her/his nose or mouth and the virus enters the respiratory tract.
Other relatively common diseases that are spread through contact transmission are hepatitis A (contact with infected stool), methicillin-resistant staphylococcus aureus (commonly known as MRSA), and many microorganisms that contaminate wounds. Contact transmission of a pathogen is possible by contact with almost any infected body fluid, e.g., saliva, blood, mucus, and semen. Sweat and tears are not generally considered to be high-risk body fluids and contact transmission of a pathogen from these fluids would be very unlikely.
Droplet Transmission:
Droplet transmission could be considered to be a mix of airborne transmission and contact transmission. Droplet transmission occurs when an infected person breathes, coughs, sneezes, or talks and small droplets that are contaminated enter the air and are breathed in by other people. Droplet transmission can also happen during medical procedures such as suctioning. Most experts feel that droplet transmission only occurs within an area of three feet from an infected person (Note: Some people feel the distance may be up to 10 feet). Diseases that can be spread by droplet transmission include influenza, mumps, and pertussis, also known as whooping cough.
As a person who can make common sense decisions, we can move away from infected people when they start coughing and sneezing. But unfortunately, we can't control people who have already been where you are and have spread and left behind possible germs waiting to attack.
Contact transmission is easily overlooked. Viruses and bacteria live everywhere and even brief and casual contact with something that is contaminated is enough for a microorganism to move from that object or body fluid to you.
So, infectious pathogens are everywhere in the environment and there are many ways they can be spread. It might seem surprising then that most of us are healthy so much of the time. However, for disease transmission to occur, the proper conditions must be in place. Movement of a microorganism from one person to another is just the first step in the development of an infection. For the infection to progress to the development of an infectious illness that produces signs and symptoms, the following factors have to be in place: (1) The microorganism must be capable of causing an illness: it must be a pathogen: (2) The pathogen must be strong enough to cause an illness: it must be virulent: (3) The pathogen must be strong enough to resist the immune system: (4) There must be a sufficient number of the pathogens: (5) The pathogen must move from person-to-person: transmission mechanism: (6) There must be an entry point: airborne, blood, physical contact, etc.: and (7) The victim—commonly called the host—must be susceptible.
Infection Control—Standard Precautions
Infection control starts with standard precautions. Standard precautions are the methods recommended by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) for preventing the transmission of infections. These standard precautions include: Hand washing, Respiratory hygiene/cough etiquette, safe hypodermic needle injection practices, and the proper use of personal protective equipment (PPE)
But we are all very aware that many people don't follow this advice. Blood and all body fluids and secretions (with the exception of sweat and tears) should always be considered potentially infectious. Of course, personal care inevitably involves the possibility of exposure to blood and body fluids and secretions. It is possible that you could be in close contact with someone who has a communicable illness or a high level of a pathogen and either you or others around you know. So, standard precautions are always used when delivering care. Infection control is extremely important. It has been estimated that each year millions of people develop illnesses because microorganisms are spread to them.
As far as risk assessment, the first thing to remember is that infection control is intended to prevent the transmission of microscopic pathogens that are literally everywhere. And these pathogens are very easily spread. It may seem that simply touching a computer keyboard or a telephone receiver for a few seconds could not be enough exposure to pick up bacteria or a virus and move it from you to someone else, but that's not so. It is very easy to become careless and complacent about pathogen transmission—“spreading germs.” But once again, studies have clearly shown that it's much, much easier for this to happen than you would imagine. If in doubt, consider the situation to be a risk, and practice good infection control. Good infection control always starts with you, however, the “always starts with you” has a new line of defense to help keep you from being exposed to those little monsters that like to hide! Now that we all know the dangers of viruses, mold and such, let's move on to the creepy crawlers.
Lice: Lice are small bloodsucking insects that live on the skin of mammals and birds. Three species of lice have adapted themselves to humans: the head louse (Pediculus humanus capitis), the body louse (Pediculus humanus) and the crab or pubic louse (Pthirus pubis). All three species occur worldwide. Lice infestations can cause severe irritation and itching. In addition, the body louse can transmit typhus fever, relapsing fever and trench fever.
The three species of lice live only on humans (not normally on animals) and feed on human blood; the life cycle has three stages: egg, nymph and adult. Development from egg to adult takes about two weeks. The white eggs (called nits) are glued to a hair or, in the case of the body louse, to fine threads on clothes. The nymphs are similar to the adults but much smaller. Fully grown lice are up to 4.5 mm long and feed by sucking blood. Feeding occurs several times a day. Lice can only develop in a warm environment close to human skin, and die within a few days if they lose contact with the human body. They are normally spread by contact, e.g. in overcrowded sleeping quarters and other crowded living conditions. The three species of human lice are found on different parts of the body: (1) the head louse occurs on the scalp and is most common in children on the back of the head and behind the ears; (2) the pubic louse or crab louse is mainly found on hair in the pubic region but may spread to other hairy areas of the body and, rarely, the head; and (3) the body louse occurs in clothing where it makes direct contact with the body, it is similar to the head louse but slightly bigger.
Body Lice:
Body lice are most commonly found in clothing, especially where it is in direct contact with the body, as in underwear, the crotch or fork of trousers, armpits, waistline, collar and shoulders. They attach themselves to body hair only when feeding. The eggs are attached to thin threads of clothing. Body lice are most common in colder areas where people do not frequently wash or change clothes. Body lice are spread by close contact between people. They are most commonly found, therefore, on people living in overcrowded, unhygienic conditions, as in poorly maintained jails, refugee camps and in trenches during war. They also spread by direct contact between people in crowded transport vehicles and markets. Body louse infestations may also be acquired through sharing bedding, towels and clothing or by sitting on infested seats, chair covers or cushions.
Head Lice:
The head louse is the most common louse species in humans. It lives only in the hair on the head and is most often found on children. The eggs (or nits) are firmly glued to the base of hairs of the head, especially on the back of the head and behind the ears. Because the hairs grow about a centimeter a month it is possible to estimate the duration of an infestation by taking the distance between the scalp and the furthest egg on a hair. Infested persons usually harbor 10-20 adult head lice. The females lay 6-8 eggs per day. Head lice are spread by close contact between people, such as children at play or sleeping in the same bed. Head lice are also spread by the use of other people's combs that carry hairs with eggs or lice attached.
Crab or Pubic Lice:
Crab lice, also called pubic lice, are greyish-white and crab-like in appearance. They are most often found on hair in the pubic region, and eggs are laid at the base of the pubic hair. Heavy infestations may spread to other hairy areas of the body, such as the chest, thighs, armpits, eyelashes, eyebrows and beard. Crab lice are mainly spread through sexual or other close personal contact, and are most common in young, sexually active adults.
Public Health Importance:
Only the body louse is a vector of human diseases. It transmits typhus fever, relapsing fever and trench fever.
Louse-Borne Typhus Fever:
This disease is caused by a microorganism, Rickettsia prowazekii, and is an acute, highly infectious disease with headache, chills, and fever and general pains as symptoms. It may be fatal in 10-40% of untreated cases. The disease has occurred on all continents except Australia. It is prevalent in cool areas where heavy clothing is worn and where the vector is most common. In the past the disease was most common during war and famine. Today, foci of transmission are found in mountainous regions of South America, in Central and East Africa and in the Himalayas.
Transmission:
Body lice take the disease organisms up with the blood of an infected person and then expel it with their feces. Since louse feces dry to form a fine black powder they are easily blown about. The powder can infect small wounds, such as those caused by scratching, or the mucous membranes of the nose and mouth. Because the disease organism can remain alive for at least two months in dried louse feces, it is dangerous to handle the clothing or bedding of people with typhus.
With these very grim facts listing all the many things that we can contract, just by touching something or someone in a movie theater, restaurant, car, bus, plane, subway, and places of business or beyond, it's up to each individual to help prevent and/or lessen such contacts with a simple yet effective idea. This product can be immediately accessible world-wide for those who care about their health, once mass production begins. This product will be cost effective to the maker and to the consumer. This product will be in great demand, but has never been available. This product has the potential to be an asset to everyone worldwide on a personal level and an asset to companies everywhere across the globe. The Antimicrobial Disposable Seat Cover has far more potential than just for movie seats. It can be readily used with: Dining chairs, Bus seats, Plane seats, Office seats, Car seats, Benches, Baby chairs/highchairs, Baby seat on grocery carts, Bed sheets (fitted and top/every size), Runners for carpets, Pillow cases, School desks, Table covers and airline seat tray covers.
The Antimicrobial Disposable Seat Cover also has what it takes to be used in all hospitals and emergency services. Each special design will mostly be a one size fits all. They will be designed to be a one-time use per piece. This product keeps the consumer protected with no cross-contamination from a used one. It will be soft to the touch and a product that will be welcomed into the lives of everyone.
A germ free environment is very important to many people even when it's clear that it's almost impossible. This is where the Antimicrobial Disposable Seat Cover comes into play and will make a huge and pain free change for those who are conscious about or scared of germs and have no desire to leave their home because of the fear of getting sick. The time has come for everyone to start enjoying life and having control over their fears.
Numerous innovations for seat covers have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present design as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to this application at hand, as well as a description outlining the difference between the features of the Antimicrobial Disposable Seat Cover and the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,925 of Mark G. Hanley describes a breathable and washable protective seat cover for automobile seats or the like which comprises a multi-layer construction that has been configured to form a pocket at one end that fits over the upper end of the seat and an elongated section that loosely covers the front surfaces of the seat. Layers comprise an absorbent upper layer and a vapor permeable liquid-blocking lower layer. The upper layer wicks moisture away from the occupant and readily releases it through evaporation, the lower layer provides a breathable property while blocking liquid water, sweat, mud, and the like; thereby protecting the underlying upholstery and providing a comfortable seating surface. The seat cover materials and loose-fitting geometry facilitates and withstands frequent installation-removal-laundering cycles. The lower polymeric membrane layer additionally provides a rubbery texture that grips the car seat upholstery to prevent movement or bunching of the seat cover when an individual enters the seat. Also, an integral draw cord and toggle closure provides a self-storing mechanism which simplifies packing and transport of the seat cover between uses.
This patent describes a breathable and washable protective seat cover for automobile seats or the like the layers comprise an absorbent upper layer and a vapor permeable liquid-blocking lower layer. This patent does not provide a seat cover that is disposable and has the antimicrobial protection provided by the Sure-Chek® medical fabrics, or the like, or be tested to pass the AstM f1670 qualifications just like the shoe booties for the hospitals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,771 of Lyndon Salandy describes a portable seat cover to cover the back of a variety of seats has drawstrings on its side to adjust to a variety of seat backs, a head rest that is stowable when there are no headrests to cover, and a built-in pouch into which can be folded the portable seat cover.
This patent also does not provide a seat cover that is disposable and has the antimicrobial protection provided by the Sure-Chek® medical fabrics, or the like, or be tested to pass the AstM f1670 qualifications just like the shoe booties for the hospitals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,813 of Larry L. Lanham et al. describes a seat cover adapted to removably cover a seat in an automobile includes a cover body being formed from one layer of non-woven material which may be made from spunbond-meltblown-spunbond (SMS) fibers. The cover body has a longitudinal direction and a pair of ends. The cover body defines a pair of pockets adapted to receive portions of the seat with the pockets disposed at opposite ends of the cover body.
This patent also does not provide a seat cover that is disposable and has the antimicrobial protection provided by the Sure-Chek® medical fabrics, or the like, or be tested to pass the AstM f1670 qualifications just like the shoe booties for the hospitals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,732 of Michael Beroth, et al. describes a one-piece upholstery cover that covers all the visible surfaces of a typical seat such as seatback cushion, seat pan cushion, seat pan extension cushion, leg rest cushion, and leg rest extension cushion. A seat covering system is also disclosed. The seat covering system includes a single elongated piece of upholstery having a first end and a second end and a loop portion intermediate the first and second ends. A first attachment portion is adjacent to the first end of the upholstery, and at least one spring mechanism attached to the second end. A first and second pivot member are attached to opposite sides of a seat back of a reclining chair. These first and second pivot members are also fixed to a seat pedestal while a connecting member having a first end attached to the first pivot member and a second end attached to the second pivot member extends through the loop portion of the elongated piece of upholstery.
This patent also does not provide a seat cover that is disposable and has the antimicrobial protection provided by the Sure-Chek® medical fabrics, or the like, or be tested to pass the AstM f1670 qualifications just like the shoe booties for the hospitals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,066 of Suzette A. Guercia, et al. describes a single-use disposable sanitary cover temporarily houses a portion of a seat and mitigates virus and germ contact on a person's body. The disposable sanitary cover includes a flexible elongated sleeve having an outer shell, an interior cavity and an elongated slit forming a rim equipped with a stabilizing means integrally associated therewith. The stabilizing means is preferably an elastic band or segment that engages with the rear of the back support and seat areas of the chair to secure the elongated sleeve in place. The seat area and/or back support area of the chair is received through the elongated slit and is housed within the elongated sleeve in order to mitigate contact between the chair surface and a person's body.
This patent describes a single-use disposable sanitary cover temporarily houses a portion of a seat and mitigates virus and germ contact on a person's body similar to a toilet seat cover. It does not describe the multi-layer construction required to pass the AstM f1670 qualifications just like the shoe booties for the hospitals. It does not also offer the capabilities of being used on theater seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,287,041 of Victoria Paulin describes a folding chair cover comprised of first and second sheets of non-woven fabric attached together along strategically sized and shaped respective edges thereof. The non-woven sheets are cut from bolts of non-woven fabric in such a manner as to effectively use the least amount of non-woven material in the creation of the covers.
This patent also does not provide a seat cover that is disposable and has the antimicrobial protection provided by the Sure-Chek® medical fabrics, or the like, or be tested to pass the AstM f1670 qualifications just like the shoe booties for the hospitals.
None of these previous efforts, however, provides the benefits attendant with the Antimicrobial Disposable Seat Cover. The present design achieves its intended purposes, objects and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing readily available materials.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the Antimicrobial Disposable Seat Cover in detail it is to be understood that the design is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The Antimicrobial Disposable Seat Cover is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. In addition, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.